


"you can trust me"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, au of sorts aka lighthouse? what lighthouse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is made Kasius' personal guard. Faulnak thinks he can use that for his purposes. / prompt fill from tumblr





	"you can trust me"

Sinara was doing her rounds when she spotted him. His attire was enough to tell her he was rich enough that whatever his problem was, it would sooner or later become her problem anyway. Best to make it hers now before it got bigger.

“Do you need any assistance?”she asked once she’d approached him. He looked at her with a smile too bright to be entirely genuine, a faux air of confidence that might have fooled someone less dependent on reading others to stay alive.

“Oh, no,”he started, and then caught sight of the insignia on her uniform.“Actually, I seem to have lost my guard and I’m not from here, so I am a little turned around.”

_ Not from here. You don’t say. _ She bit back the urge to give a mocking answer. His face was vaguely familiar; he might be actually important.“What are you trying to find?”

“My guard, for a start.” His smile was more easy-going now.

Playing tour guide would have been annoying enough; having to act the sleuth was too much to ask. But then, when did the upper classes not ask too much?

“Of course,”she said.

* * *

 

They did find his guard. They also found the three that had killed him.

They exchanged a brief look before turning to attack. Their weapons did not match their attire, too refined for the streetgang they were posing as. Her accidental charge was apparently important enough to warrant an assassination attempt.

She knew she should leave someone alive to question, but it was three on two and they were out for blood. Well, three on one. The little noble hardly counted. He - well, the best Sinara could say was that he at least knew not to get in her way.

“Anyone you know who’d want you dead?”she asked, once the danger was eliminated. His laugh was shaky, as were his hands.“It might be easier to list those who don’t.”

* * *

 

Prince Kasius. She had managed to saddle herself with damn Prince Kasius.

She hardly could say no when he had asked her to return to court with him as his personal guard. The ship he had arrived on was already more grand than anything she had ever seen.

“I owe you my thanks, for saving my dear brother.” Faulnak’s smile did not reach his eyes. In fact, he looked rather irritated. His hired knives, perhaps, or at least not an unwelcome surprise.

“I did my duty,”Sinara replied simply.

“I offered her the spot on my guard,”Kasius said. It sounded almost truculent.

Faulnak did not acknowledge his brother.“Will you join me for some sparring? I must make sure my brother’s guard is up to a certain standard.”

_ I saw that standard. Get yourself stabbed in some alley _ , she wanted to say, but of course she simply inclined her head in agreement.

“I need someone I can trust on that guard,”Faulnak said. “I do worry about Kasius. He gets himself in peril far too often.”

_ And out of it  _ went unspoken.

Two rich boys warring for their father’s crown before he even had one foot in the grave. Either one could kill the other, for all she cared.

“You can trust me,”she said. First come, first served.

* * *

 

She’d seen the in-fighting among the upper classes and their factions in the barracks, soldiers promoted and demoted on things that had nothing to do with merit and all to do with family name. Those petty squabbles were nothing compared to the intrigue at court.

It seemed everyone was ready to betray just about everyone else the moment it suited their agenda.

Then again, she was no different. As long as Faulnak kept the bribes coming, she kept the information coming. Just enough to keep Faulnak happy, never enough to make Kasius suspicious. The balancing act was more tiring than any fight could be.

* * *

 

Falling into bed with Kasius had not been part of the plan. But he was - oddly endearing, once you got past the annoyance.

“It’s so exhausting,”he said, toying with a loose strand of her hair,”Never being able to trust anyone. Always on the lookout.”

“You can trust me,”she said. The words felt like ashes in her mouth. She felt vile saying them. Felt worse when he smiled, when he leaned closer to kiss her.“I know that, my love.”

He had not even hesitated in saying it.

She forced herself to return his smile.

* * *

 

“You keep saving him,”Faulnak said. His tone was accusatory. Sinara wondered if it was finally time for the charade to be dropped.

“I’m his guard,”she replied blankly.

His jaw twitched.“I am aware. But I am your future king.” He paused, trying to gauge if she had caught his meaning.“The banquet tomorrow. I worry tragedy might strike there. I trust you will be prepared?”

“You can trust me,”she said. The words rolled off her tongue easily.

* * *

 

Faulnak was always too ambitious. Take down a rival faction by blaming them for Kasius’ death was a good plan. Having a few more undesirables die in the attack was a nice touch. Doing it at a feast attended by all the greats of the kingdom was sure to garner support for his position.

He had not allowed for how easily a blade might go astray in the chaos. She was back by Kasius’ side before Faulnak even hit the ground.

Only one of the brothers would die that night, and it was not the one that was supposed to.

Falling in love with Kasius had certainly not been part of the plan. It had solved the problem, though.


End file.
